PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Cedave
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Cedave (talk • ) cuz he is awesomsauce in a bottle.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:13, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Accepted Might as well, if for nothing else but the lulz. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:28, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::I'd like to add, as frightening as this may be for some of you, that in light of recent occurrences, and as I've already somewhat mentioned on the talk page here, I will strictly uphold site policies, so long as it is for the better of the Wiki, particularly WELL, You Are Valuable, Real Vetting, and DICK. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:15, 9 January 2008 (EST) Support #<3 TBH i believe he is the prime candidate for this policy as he has shown no vote page faggotry or anything else that looks like gangbaning a new user vote page.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:13, 7 January 2008 (EST) is not allowed to vote someone i nominated soz D: nomination = auto support. #yay...--Coloneh 09:03, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Yes, of course. Good Helping People. Fair and neutral in comments. Think can be a great Build Master. Chuki 18:24, 7 January 2008 (EST)) #Policy Nazi=Yes pleaseUnder Gunned 22:21, 9 January 2008 (EST) Oppose #I feel judging him by shens standards is acceptable. I'll dig if i find time.Bob fregman 22:05, 8 January 2008 (EST) #seeing as his average build rating is below 2.5... i'd be really surprised if he got this.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:07, 8 January 2008 (EST) #[[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 09:58, 9 January 2008 (EST) #:Oh wai?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 10:07, 9 January 2008 (EST) #::You need to explain votes nao? Ok, I don't think Cedave is simply good enough at builds to be BM. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:09, 9 January 2008 (EST) #:::Its not always about making builds, but being able to recognize a great build from a good build, or any trash build, cedave has that distinction. Plus its really hard to make a really great build anymore because all the idea's are pretty much exasted.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 10:11, 9 January 2008 (EST) #::::I never said he was bad at making builds. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:12, 9 January 2008 (EST) #:::::I never said you did either.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 10:20, 9 January 2008 (EST) #::::::Then why are you questioning my vote? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:24, 9 January 2008 (EST) #::::::::Because its not always just about making builds.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 10:27, 9 January 2008 (EST) #:::::::::You compltely lost me, Shadowsin. -- Armond Warblade 15:06, 9 January 2008 (EST) #::::::::::Someware in there i completly lost myself o.o' VOTE CEDAVE!--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 22:42, 10 January 2008 (EST) #Never rly see him =\ - Rawrawr 15:58, 9 January 2008 (EST) #:Lolwut?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:45, 11 January 2008 (EST) #Although Cedave shows many attributes required of the Brave Masterknight, including bravery, gallantry, strength, and a fondness for romping with men, I feel that untill he has slain atleast three trolls, I can't support his bid for BMship. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 04:28, 10 January 2008 (EST) #:lol...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:25, 10 January 2008 (EST) Neutral #Read that as "awesomesauce in the can." Felt you should know. --71.229 01:31, 7 January 2008 (EST) #:::Lulz. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:33, 7 January 2008 (EST) #::::And now I'm just going to look stupid. ): --71.229 01:37, 7 January 2008 (EST) #:::::The above nomination was orginally read as cuz he is awesomesauce in a can feel better :)--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:38, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Will dig — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:26, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Cause he told me to support? idk... -- Armond Warblade 01:52, 8 January 2008 (EST) #I feel judging him by my standards would be too harsh. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:40, 8 January 2008 (EST) #:Lol? cedave ( _buildpage) 17:45, 8 January 2008 (EST) #::And your standards are? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 04:25, 17 January 2008 (EST) #I honestly haven't seen him around much. If he starts epic raping builds and stuff I'll move to Support/Oppose, depending on if it's the good rape or the bad rape. --20pxGuildof 15:39, 11 January 2008 (EST) #Gotta dig too. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:08, 19 January 2008 (EST) #Not yet? Lord Belar 18:31, 19 January 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Cedave Cedave